221B Drabbles
by ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: Thought I would try my hand at these! :D I'm just going to keep the status as in-progress and add a new drabble whenever I feel like doing a little writing. Probably going to be mostly Johnlock, so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Beating

**Author's Note: I think we all know that scene in Reichenbach with the fence, I just couldn't help it ;)**

"Sherlock! We need to coordinate!" John said, his non-handcuffed hand grabbing the other man's jacket, pulling him forwards.

The doctor took this opportunity to scan the ethereal sight in front of him. John found his gaze dropping to the slightly parted lips of the panting detective. Suddenly, the close proximity and the adrenaline rush caught up to him and he crashed their lips together. It wasn't the most comfortable experience, their heads and arms at odd angles because of the bars.

Sherlock broke off the kiss with a growl of frustration and looked towards the handcuffs. He started to maneuver their wrists and John quickly caught on, helping to get the handcuffs free from the top of the rail. John practically launched over the fence, pushing Sherlock roughly against the wall and captured his lips once more in a hungry kiss. John then disconnected his lips and slowly started to kiss down Sherlock's jawline and lingered at his luxurious neck. The detective's chest rumbled as he let out a soft groan that was so baritone and sensual it should have been illegal. Suddenly, a police car was heard in the distance, reminding both men that they were currently fugitives.

"Later." Sherlock said with a small smile.

"Oh God yes." John replied. Sherlock grabbed his hand and they ran, hearts furiously beating.

**Author's Note: Reviews, follows, and suggestions for other drabbles would be much appreciated! :D**


	2. Baby

Sherlock Holmes had never imagined he would ever be a father. The thought never even crossed his brilliant mind. That was until he met a certain army doctor that changed everything. The detective never expected that one simple introduction would eventually gain him an invaluable colleague, best friend, lover, and eventually husband.

Now, here they were, standing outside a delivery room, anxiously awaiting the new arrival to their family. Sherlock was pacing nervously, still not sure if having a child was the right decision. What kind of father would he be? He looked over to his partner who was seated and smiling with anticipation, checking his watch for the umpteenth time. Just then, a nurse came out, cradling something small wrapped in a blue blanket. Sherlock and John approached them slowly.

"Would you like to meet your son?" The nurse asked kindly. Sherlock gave a frightened look to John who nodded supportively and motioned for Sherlock to hold the little bundle. The nurse eased the child into his arms and coached him on the proper technique. The detective locked eyes with the beautiful baby boy, unable to look away.

"John…it's…he's…" Sherlock stuttered, his massive vocabulary failing him. John just smiled wider at his partner's rare speechlessness.

"Yes, Sherlock. It's a baby," John replied, putting an arm around his husband. "_Our_ baby."

**Author's Note: I hope this wasn't too OOC, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone :P Btw, I realize that a real nurse probably would have brought the men inside instead of bringing the baby out, but I didn't want to get into the whole surrogate thing and I just liked it better this way :) Thanks for reading and as always, suggestions, reviews, and the like are very much appreciated!**


	3. Better

**Author's Note: Just to avoid confusion, these drabbles aren't in any way chronological, I write them as they come to me in random order :) Btw, I'm sorry for anyone who is still waiting for Chapter 2 of "A New Kind Of Sleeping Pill"! I know what I want to happen, but I've been lacking inspiration to write it. I also want to finish up a Doctor Who oneshot I've been chipping away at and school has been hectic lately, yada yada. Alright, I'll shut up now :P Enjoy!**

Tonight was the night. He and Sherlock were going to a fancy party at the Holmes manor. It had taken a lot of convincing, but eventually Sherlock had reluctantly agreed.

The doctor examined himself in the mirror. He had on a charcoal grey suit and matched it with a dark blue dress shirt- something that he thought went well with the colour of his eyes and hair.

_Not too shabby, Watson. _John thought to himself with a little smirk.

Leaving the mirror, he headed to the living room where his boyfriend was waiting. Upon seeing him, John's breath caught.

Sherlock looked impeccable. He wore his black suit and deep purple shirt, looking extremely put together, as always. His hair fell perfectly against his face, the dark chocolate curls in sharp contrast to the milky white skin. John noticed Sherlock's eyes examining him appreciatively, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Very handsome, Dr. Watson." Sherlock said. John blushed.

"Not as good as you though." He replied. Sherlock tilted his head to the side.

"Hmm…No." Sherlock said. However, just as John was about to call him a git, Sherlock strode over and stole the words right out of John's mouth with a kiss. When they broke apart, Sherlock's lips whispered in his ear.

"You, my dearest John, look _much_ better."

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was a bit mediocre, I had to reword large chunks because my original word count was around 268. Oh and this could possibly be continued in the next drabble. Let me know if you want to see what happens next :) Suggestions and reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Ballroom

**Author's Note: Hello again! This is a continuation of my last drabble, "Better". Enjoy :)**

John gasped as the cab pulled up to a lavish, enormous mansion. He knew that the Holmes family was well off, but this went far beyond his expectations. Mere moments after walking through the front door, they were greeted by a beautiful older woman wearing a flowing red gown, her dark gray hair pulled up into a loose bun.

"Sherlock!" she said delightedly, embracing him. He hugged her back genuinely.

"Hello, mummy." he replied. The woman then turned to John with a radiant smile.

"And who's your handsome friend?" she asked.

"My boyfriend." Sherlock said. John blushed slightly and stepped forward to introduce himself.

"John Watson. It's lovely to finally meet you, Mrs. Holmes." he said, reaching out his hand for her to shake. However, she pulled him into a hug instead. John chuckled and hugged her back.

"Please, call me Vera." she said releasing him. "Well, I'd love to get more acquainted, but I do have other guests to attend to. We must talk later!"

As Vera Holmes walked away, Sherlock turned to his partner and bowed slightly, offering John his hand.

"John, would you do me the profound honour of accompanying me to the dance floor?"

John laughed and accepted. The smile didn't leave his face the entire time that his love was elegantly sweeping him around the ballroom.

**Author's Note: Suggestion for other drabbles and reviews are very much appreciated :D**


	5. Bruise

Anyone would tell you that John Watson had the patience of a saint, considering the man he lived with. However, every man has his breaking point.

"You are nothing but a freak, a psychotic _freak._ Everyone hates you. God knows what you must have done to keep your little _pet_ around." Anderson said.

John bristled at being referred to as Sherlock's "pet". He would have let the comment slide, had it not been for what he saw on Sherlock's face.

Many people who knew Sherlock assumed that he was emotionless, cold, but they never took the time to really _know _him. However, John was his best friend, so he recognized that Sherlock had emotions, but kept them hidden with walls blocking them. Although, every once a while, a small crack would appear in the wall.

Sherlock winced slightly at Anderson's words. Anyone else would have missed it, but John wasn't anyone. That was what made him walk right up to Anderson and punch him square in the face.

"I'm his friend because I want to be, but a man of your microscopic intellect wouldn't understand." he said, looking down at Anderson. He stalked away, a very surprised Sherlock beside him. As angry as John was, he chuckled as Sherlock spoke beside him.

"I hope that leaves one hell of a bruise."

**Author's Note: I guess this one is pre-slash? Suggestions, reviews, and the like are, as always, appreciated :D**


	6. Back

"Oh, you again." John said with a glance towards his visitor, proceeding to make himself comfortable in his chair.

Sherlock was shocked. His return from the dead wasn't what he expected. He expected a punch, tears, yelling, but there was none of that. It was like Sherlock's absence hadn't affected John at all. Sherlock knew it was selfish, but he felt a bit hurt. He made his way toward John.

"John? I'm back." he said, feeling the need to clarify. John looked up.

"Well, of course you are. You always come back 'round. Although, I must admit, you look shabbier than usual." he said.

Sherlock didn't understand. He gently laid a hand on John's arm. John jumped out of his chair, his face horrified. He turned back to Sherlock.

"How can you touch me?! You're a figment of my imagination!" John cried. Sherlock's eyes widened in realization.

"John, I'm real." he said sincerely. John kept looking at him while inching his way towards him. Sherlock didn't move. John reached out his hand and touched Sherlock's cheek. John smiled as silent tears ran down his face.

"You're… real?" he asked quietly. Sherlock smiled, eyes watery, and nodded. John suddenly engulfed him in a fierce hug, which Sherlock returned.

"I knew you'd come back." John whispered.

"For you, John, I'll always come back."

**Author's Note: So I'm back again with a little bit of sappy post-reichenbach pre-slash with a dash of angst :P My original word count was 373, it was brutal to get it down to 221, but here it is :D Hope you enjoyed :) I'm really into writing these right now, so there will probably be more soon. Suggestions, reviews, and the like are incredibly appreciated! **


	7. Buried

**Author's Note: Back again with a little bit of angst for you :P **

Sherlock let out a growl of frustration. Whenever he tried to concentrate on something, thoughts of a certain ex-army doctor would always stubbornly remain. He had tried many times to slam the door to the room labeled "John" in his mind palace, but he could never properly manage it. It was then that he made up his mind.

He was going to tell John how he felt.

Sherlock wasn't one for sentimentality; he would get straight to the point. Sherlock started to pace as he figured things out. He quickly lost track of time, immersed in his own thoughts. So immersed in fact, that he missed a text from John.

_Going out with Mary, don't wait up. –JW_

By the time Sherlock had put together what he would say it was very late. Just as he began to wonder where John was he was shocked as the man in question came tumbling through the door, a woman firmly attached to his lips. They made their way into the room, Sherlock frozen to the spot. John spotted him and broke away from the woman, grinning.

"We'll just be upstairs." he said. The woman giggled and they left.

That was when Sherlock made another decision. He would keep his ridiculous, clearly unreciprocated emotions where they ought to be, deep inside his heart, buried.

**Author's Note: Reviews and the like are, as always, appreciated! :D**


	8. Become

**Author's Note: Hopefully this makes up for the angst fest yesterday! :P**

"Do you, John Hamish Watson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sherlock Holmes, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"Obviously."

It was the day of Sherlock and John's wedding. The event was nothing big, just a small gathering between friends. After the ceremony, everyone gathered at Angelo's for the reception. It was time for the best man's speech. Lestrade took a deep breath and stood up.

"So… this is it, huh? We all saw it coming of course, even before these two did." he said, gesturing toward the smiling couple.

"It's been amazing watching you guys grow closer over the years, the bond between you growing stronger every day. You've both been through so much and you've stuck together through it all. John, I told you once that Sherlock was a great man and that one day, if we were very lucky, he might even be a good one. Well, you've helped him achieve that and so much more. I wish you two every happiness and Sherlock? I'm proud of the man you've become."

**Author's Note: Reviews and the like are, as always, appreciated! :D**


End file.
